


So I am relieved that the turbulence wasn't forecasted

by Thats_Gay_5119



Series: Last words of a shooting star [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, POV Kozume Kenma, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Gay_5119/pseuds/Thats_Gay_5119
Summary: Kenma's letter and his reaction
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Last words of a shooting star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	So I am relieved that the turbulence wasn't forecasted

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Mitski's Last word of a shooting star

For the most part, Kozume Kenma doesn’t like people. There are two exceptions to this; Kuroo Tetsurou and Hinata Shouyou.

Kozume and Kuroo had been friends for ages. Hinata on the other hand he had only known for a few months.

He can remember exactly when he got the call. At 11:42 pm Kozume’s phone rang with the caller ID reading ‘Hinata Shouyou’ Hinata never called this late. Slightly panicked, he picked up the phone. “Kenma?” A small voice came from the other line; sounding not nearly happy enough to be Hinata. “Why are you up so late? You rarely call past seven.” Kozume tried not to let his concern seep into his voice. A few seconds pass without an answer until Kozume hears a quiet sob. 

“ We went back to the doctor today.” His heart plummets. Hinata had mentioned having to go to a few doctor’s appointments and Kozume hadn’t thought much of it. Yet, there was something about Hinata’s voice that he didn’t like.

Hinata continued, “It’s lung cancer. They told me it’s terminal. I have four months at most.” tears were evident in his voice. Kozume quickly muted himself and began to dry heave.

Hinata? Gone? The boy who felt like sunshine on a warm spring day?

“Kenma?” Hinata’s voice cut through Kozume’s spiraling. “Can you please not tell anybody? I know it’s a lot to ask, but I don’t want other people to know. At least not for a while.”

“Of course.” Kozume wouldn’t deny him that. He would take the secret to his grave if Hinata asked him to. 

They stayed on call for hours, eventually straying to other topics at Hinata’s request. The two ended the call at about 2 am, both agreeing they needed sleep. That was a lie on Kozume’s part. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. Not after learning one of his closest friends would be gone so soon.

It had been about two months after that fateful call at 11:42 pm, and Kozume was currently walking to Hinata’s house to hang out after getting off the train. Hinata’s mother had invited him to surprise her son.

A minute or two after he knocked on the door to the Hinata household, the door was opened by the matriarch of the family. Kozume noticed the tear tracks on the woman’s face as she pulled him into a hug.

“Hinata-san?” he mumbled. The woman just let out a mournful sob.

Kozume froze “He’s gone, isn’t he?” 

The woman just nodded and turned around. She spoke for the first time “ Please, come in.”

Kozume followed the older Hinata inside the home. The Hinata household had always been cozy, but now it seemed to have a more melancholic feel.

The two sat down at the table in silence for a few minutes. “I apologize. I forgot that you were coming over, otherwise I would’ve told you sooner.” The mother’s voice was choked up with tears.

She continued, “Shouyou wrote letters for those close to him. There’s one for you, let me go get it.” Kozume watched as Hinata-san left the room to go look for the letter. 

He let himself get lost in thought. He knew this was coming. Why did it feel so shocking?

“I found the letter.” The woman’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Kozume wordlessly took the envelope from her and opened it.

“Kenma,

Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for listening when I called you. Thank you for being such a great friend.

I’m sorry you had to keep my secret. I’m sorry we didn’t get to say goodbye. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer.

I know it probably hurts that we couldn’t have one last talk. I just can’t bring myself to say goodbye.

Things have been getting harder lately. Breathing, writing, and moving are agonizing tasks that used to be simple. 

You made me feel like I had all the time in the world instead of the little bit I do have. For that, I thank you.

Forever your friend,

Hinata Shouyou.”

Kozume read the letter over and over again, soaking up every word. His hand was covering his mouth, stifling a sob.

He wished he could’ve given Hinata all the time in the world, but not all wishes come true.

Hinata Shouyou was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should add the other characters reaction's to the letters Hinata left them ( Suga, Daichi, Ukai, Natsu, etc)


End file.
